Meteo L-Drago Assault LW105JB
Meteo L-Drago Assault Ver. LW105JB is a Attack-type Beyblade that was released in Random Booster Vol. 9 Fusion Hades. Face Bolt: L-Drago II The Face Bolt depicts a dragon, Draco, one of the 88 constellations in space. It features a further stylized version of the first L-Drago Face; the "L-Drago" text present on the prior L-Drago face is removed. The "L" is removed and is replaced by a pair of hands. Energy Ring: L-Drago II Assault Ver. This Energy Ring has two modes, just like most other L-Drago rings. Its first mode causes the heads of L-Drago to cover the silver jaw on the Meteo Fusion Wheel while the three barrage attack blades stick out. The second mode causes the L-Drago heads to hover slightly above the barrage blades, while the silver jaws stick out. This version however, is unable to steal spin strength just like the L-Drago II Rush Ver. Energy Ring. Attack: 6 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 1 Fusion Wheel: Meteo *Weight: 28.31 grams. Meteo features six protrusions of an alternating pattern between silver jaws and gold jaws. It is quite a small Fusion Wheel, revealing more rubber on L-Drago II for Spin Steal. The silver jaw is smoother, as opposed to the rugged appearance of the blue jaw. In Assault Mode, Meteo L-Drago is better against Left-Spinning Beyblades, as it does not grip onto the Fusion Wheel, which slows it down. Uses In Customization Meteo and L-Drago II Assault Ver. have found usages as a Smash Attacker. These combos currently include Ultimate Meteo L-Drago 85/ 90/ 100 RF/ R2F/ MF, and MF Ultimate Meteo L-Drago Assault 100WD. Another extremely versatile combo is MF Ultimate Meteo L-Drago Assault CH120XF, as it can steal spin while occasionally KO-ing opposing Beyblades. For Spin-Stealing, MF Ultimate Meteo L-Drago Absorb Ver. ED145/ GB145WD is your prime choice. Attack: 6 - Defense: - Stamina: 1 Spin Track: LW105 (Left Wing 105) LW105 has 3 small wings protruding from it's circumference opposite to W105 which has 2 wings facing to the right. These are facing diagonally downwards in the left spin direction. This feature is intended to create down force in the left direction, in order to stabilize the Beyblade in which it is being used. However, this effect remains negligible, and LW105 has found no competitive usage, apart from being used as a regular 105 Track. It is the opposite of DF105 & W105. Performance Tip: JB (Jog Ball) Jog Ball has the same size as Wide Ball but with more Defense due to the little rounded spikes on it to grip onto the stadium when it is hit. This Performance Tip is actually more like a Balance type bottom than a Defensive one, due to the fact that it moves around with notable aggression and grips for strong hits. When solo spinning the spikes will not grip and instead will lessen floor contact increasing stamina over WB. It still retains quite high Defense in Endurance and low recoil. In fact, this would be a nearly flawless fantastically Balanced http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/6/65/JB.jpg Performance Tip if not for one downfall. This is that while roaming around it sets itself up for a KO and Attack Types whether in the flower pattern or not will hit it, and it's closer to the exits, making the chances of a stadium out higher. In the anime it is shown to be able to spin on top of/ in liquids, however, in real life, any Performance Tip can spin in liquids, just not that well. Also, in the anime, JB has spikes on the top of his tip but not in real life. It is outclassed by MB due to more weight and Stamina and RB due to more friction and wider circumference. Attack: 2 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 1 Trivia *There is another Meteo L-Drago Assault Ver. that exists:Ultimate Meteo L-Drago Assault 85XF. Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Types Category:Left Spin Beyblades Category:Merchandise Category:Random Booster Beyblades